darkwingduckfandomcom-20200223-history
Biker gang
The biker gang is a group of five criminals that steal as many car parts as a car has to offer. Though they're professional in their felonious endeavors and their choice of crime is violence-free, bodily harm is plan A to plan Z when anyone gets pesky about stopping them. It's why they've got a problem when that doesn't work. Only the leader and the small duck ever spoke. The leader is voiced by Laurie Faso in "Darkly Dawns the Duck" and his voice actor for later appearances is unknown. The voice actor of the small duck, who speaks in "Jail Bird", is unknown. Character Background The five are well-organized car part thieves, but they may have broken up after being arrested by Darkwing Duck. Personality The gang is not hesitant to commit murder if anyone gets in their way. Appearance * The leader of the gang is the largest. He is a pig with a green hat and scarf. He rides a motorcycle / or hangs in the back of the pickup truck. * Two gang members, evidently identical twins, are rats. They might be the second largest members of the group or compete for that title with the truck driver. They too ride on motorcycles. * One gang member is a dog and drives a red truck. He is the only one of the five with a known name: Crocker. He might be the second largest member of the group or compete for that title with the motorcycle twins. * The fifth gang member is either a duck / or a dog who is in the passenger seat of the pickup truck. He is the smallest member of the gang and has a tattoo in the form of a broken heart on his left shoulder. A black and white archery target is printed on the back of his vest. Fiction Cartoon The gang finds itself pursued by Darkwing Duck, who first takes out the pickup truck crew by crashing the Ratcatcher into their car, then the leader by letting him drive over an open manhole, and then the twins by hitting them with the manhole cover. The five are collected, tied up, placed in the passenger seat, and brought to the St. Canard Police Station. / A few days later, Darkwing finds himself in prison, coincidentally in the same cell as the gang's leader. He confronts Darkwing, ready to take revenge, but Darkwing is aggressively self-pitying and orders the biker to pummel him into oblivion. This scares him and makes it a relief that Launchpad McQuack moments later busts Darkwing out. / The gang leader gets out on his own at some point. He becomes one of the many victims of Quackerjack's and Megavolt's relaxitron and is willingly robbed while he attends a play at the Shubird Theater. During the time Darkwing is a wreck due to Gosalyn's disappearance, the gang leader steals a doll from a little girl who looks a lot like her. Witnessing this is what reinvigorates Darkwing. He chases away the crook and returns the doll, even though the girl is not Gosalyn. It is this event that causes Darkwing to return to crimefighting and improve his strategies to make St. Canard safe. Though because Gosalyn went back in time to undo her disappearance, this never happened. The smallest member of the biker gang teams up with another crook to rob a convenience store from money and food. Darkwing thoroughly unintentionally thwarts their heist by smashing the doors open on them. The small duck and one of the twins are with another criminal as they try to outrun Darkwing Duck. He corners them in an alley, but leaves them to Launchpad when Bianca Beakley shows up to interview him. Disney Comics comics The gang takes a car apart for its parts until only a chassis is left. They try to get away with bags full of loot, but find Crocker bound and gagged, courtesy of Darkwing Duck. The leader saves and unties him and the whole gang flees on their motorcycles and in their pickup truck. Darkwing gives chase on the Ratcatcher and captures them by accident, after which he delivers them tied up at the St. Canard Police Station. Ironically, the gang leader becomes cellmates with Darkwing a few days later. He confronts Darkwing, ready to take revenge, but Darkwing is aggressively self-pitying and orders the biker to pummel him into oblivion. This scares him and makes it a relief that Launchpad McQuack moments later busts Darkwing out. On Darkwing's inquiry if he's going to use the circumstances to escape too, the gang leader assures him he's staying in prison as long as Darkwing roams outside prison. Notes * Crocker is presumably named after Carter Crocker, a story editor and one time writer of various Darkwing Duck episodes. * The biker gang has a troubled history of fictional presence. Just "Darkly Dawns the Duck" shows Darkwing arresting them, but it doesn't show what they did wrong to be arrested in the first place. That only becomes clear in the comic adaption, "Brawl in the Family". "Darkly Dawns the Duck, Part 1" cuts their entire sequence but for the moment Darkwing launches them into the police station, which makes them very easy to miss. As a result, the confrontation with the leader in "Darkly Dawns the Duck, Part 2" is difficult to understand unless the audience has paid minute attention one-and-a-half episodes earlier. The part in "Darkly Dawns the Duck" where Darkwing jumps on the pickup truck with the Ratcatcher and launches the two gang members into the trash can was incorporated in the regular intro sequences, and it is a short enough scene that it is impossible to recognize them as part of the group Darkwing arrests in "Darkly Dawns the Duck, Part 1". Many who watched the show in their youth wondered just who on earth those two were. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Groups Category:Villains Category:1991 characters Category:Cartoon characters Category:Disney Comics comic characters